Typical agricultural work machines are commonly supported and propelled by pneumatic tires. Pneumatic tires provide a great deal of natural cushion or bounce as these machines encounter disparities in the surface of the soil the machines are working. These machines have therefore not required or have not been provided with suspension systems.
Steel track laying machines have long been used in earthworking, construction, and agriculture, because of the benefits of improved traction and reduced soil compaction. However, these machines are heavy and much slower moving than the pneumatic tired machines and do not require suspension to any great degree.
With the introduction of endless track laying work machines equipped with elastomeric tracks in the agriculture industry, new challenges have arisen. These machines travel at much higher speeds not only while working in the field but also when the machine roads between fields. A work machine equipped with an endless elastomeric track laying system encounters disparities in the topography of the field being traversed during operation. Impacting these disparities transfers both rearward and upward force vectors to each track roller frame. Sever jolts are transmitted to both the machine and the operator due to the stiffness of the endless elastomeric track laying system. A trailing arm type suspension is preferred to overcome the stiffness of the endless elastomeric track laying system because the pivotal motion compensates for both rearward and upward forces. However, the choice of cushioning member is critical because coil springs, rubber pads, and fluid cylinders prefer linear motion.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.